Late At Night
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Finn walks in on Rachel, sexiness ensues


Name: Late At Night

Author: Blondezilla90

Raiting: R

Pairing: Finn/Rachel

Summary: Finn walks in on Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was laying comfortably under her sheets, her mind still lingering from the make out session with Finn earlier. A sighed escaped her lips as she thought just how close they had been, but than her fathers came home and Finn had to flee through the window. She loved her dad's but she hated their bad timing. She and Finn weren't allowed to have any lone time since her father walked in on them. It was not like they weren't prepared or careless about it all, but it still freaked their parents out.

She closed her eyes and thought back the night she and Finn discovered the joy of sex. It was short, it was clumsy and nothing like you'd think it would be. It wasn't until the third time it somewhat felt completely incredible. Rachel couldn't get enough of him. It killed her that she hadn't had any intimate contact with him for three weeks. They were around each other all the time yet they had to keep their hands to themselves. Their parents were watching over them like hawks.

Slowly her hand caressed her belly, circling her finger around her belly button. Her gaze moved towards her door, noticing she had in fact locked her door. Her hand moved down her body to push up the large t-shirt she was wearing. It was Finn's. He forgot to put it back on when he had to climb out the window.

She pushed it up all the way to reveal her breasts to the cool air in the room, her nipple reacting in an instant. Her nose dug into the material of the t-shirt, savoring the smell of her boyfriend. Her fingers carefully rubbed and pinched her nipples, soft moans passing her lips as she rubbed her thighs together. She imagined how Finn would flick his fingers over her nipples, before he leaned down and suck them hard. She loved it when he gave them special attention, knowing it turned her on so much.

Her right hand made its way to her panties, brushing along the waistband. She hooked a finger into the side and pulled them off her legs, kicking them away when they pooled around her ankles. She gasped a little as she cupped herself, thinking about Finn who would do the same, before he'd move a finger against her core to coat his finger. Rachel made slow movements and brushed her own finger against her clit, slipping it down to push into her body. She bit her lower lip and arched her hips a little, her finger slowly moving in and out of her body.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, causing Rachel to jump up in her bed. She quickly grabbed her sheets and pulled them over her body. A loud groan followed the loud thud and Rachel felt a chill run through her bones. She knew that groan. As she leaned over she saw Finn laying on the floor face down, the window that was half closed was now fully open. Another groaned followed and Finn finally managed to push himself up, giving Rachel a cheeky grin. His face was beet-red and he grinned brightly.

"Sorry....I forgot my t-shirt earlier....Just wanted to get it....and maybe sneak a good night kiss...Little did I know I'd get to see this." His voice was low and he got off the floor, looking at Rachel whose cheeks flushed immediately.

"Well it's been quite a while...and....earlier...I got so..turned on...and...." She stammered only to be silenced by Finn who leaned over and kissed her softly.

"It's fine....," he whispered huskily and moved his lips towards her ears.

"Are your dads asleep?" He whispered and pressed his lips to her neck, gently sucking and licking the same spot. Rachel moaned a little and felt goosebumps all over her body, moving away to look at him.

"Yes....but....," she started but Finn cut her off with his lips, kissing her passionately as he pushed her back on the bed.

"Than finish what you started..." He mumbled against her lips and tore himself away from her, taking off his hoodie. Rachel smiled and gave him a look, her hand immediately sneaking past thigh to brush against her center. Her finger slipped back into her body, her free hand moving between her legs to caress her clit. Finn watched her carefully and smiled, taking off his jean's and boxers. He made his way over to her bed and sat at the foot of it, watching Rachel as she took care of herself.

"You like...what...you're seeing?" Rachel panted and added another finger, moving them with a faster pace. Finn chuckled and nodded his head, moving his own hand to his soft erection.

"You have no idea...," he mumbled and his as his fingers closed around himself. Rachel smiled satisfied, bit decided it was time to end this game. She needed him and she'd even take the risk of getting caught by her fathers. She quickly pulled her fingers out and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a condom. Finn watched her intently and smiled, moving his hand a little faster to get himself ready for more.

"Impatient?" He whispered as she eagerly crawled over to him, placing her lips on his to kiss him fiery.

"Very.....I haven't felt you between my legs in 3 weeks...I need you Finn....so much..." Her voice was sultry and low, her hands ripping open the little package. Soon she had the condom placed on his tip, rolling down the entire length.

"I know..I missed you too...come here...," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her hip. He pulled her close and waited for her to straddle his lap.

"We got to be really quiet..." Rachel said and ground her lower body against his erection.

"Hmm...i know...," he replied huskily and clutched her hips, pushing her down on his erection. Rachel bit her lower lip and whimpered, trying to not cry out loudly. This was the most amazing feeling.

"You're so hot babe..." Finn mumbled into her chest and licked and sucked at her breasts, his hands guiding her hips up and down to create a steady rhythm.

"I am so close....Finn...please." Rachel rasped out and hugged his head, leaning down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Finn smiled and moved her faster and harder on top of him, kissing her back with equal passion.

"Oh goood...oh....my..." She panted and Finn moved a hand to her head, pulling her down to bury her face in his shoulder. Rachel tighten her hold and pressed her body against his, her lower body clenching around his erection before she came, her cried being muffled. That was all it took for Finn to let go, slowing down the movements. His breath hitched and he panted, holding Rachel in his arms as he feel backwards. She rolled off his body and laid down next to him, her breath still ragged.

"That....was amazing...." She whispered and kissed his shoulders and neck. Finn smiled goofily and turned his head to nod.

"It was....more please..." He said and shifted his body to roll on top of her, but Rachel pushed him off herself.

"Don't even think about it mister...Your mom is gonna get worried....or she will freak out in a bad way, call my dads and tell them and trust me..even a locked door won't stop them from killing you!" A giggled escaped her lips and she kissed him softly, sitting up. Finn got up as well and discarded the condom, picking up his clothes to put them on.

"Well I'd rather stay alive...," he smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow....I love you..." He smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Love you too, Rach." And with that he climbed out of the window.


End file.
